Inuyasha: A New Generation
by noon711
Summary: Sarai Knight is a transfer student from America visiting Japan as a high school student. But as sudden as rain she has been swallowed into a portal in a world where demons flourish. Can Sarai survive the demonic times of Japan?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

I added these new characters to Inuyasha. The main character is Sarai Knight. These are profiles of the characters I have introduced so far. I will update and add more characters as they appear in my story.

SARAI KNIGHT

RACE: HUMAN, 1/2 AFRICAN AMERICAN AND 1/2 BRAZILIAN

GENDER: FEMALE

AGE: 16 YEARS OLD (LEO)

HEIGHT: 5'6"

WEIGHT: 52.5KG

STATUS: HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT

PERSONALITY: CONFIDENT, GENEROUS, LOYAL, STUBBORN, MELODRAMTIC, SOLITARY AND CREATIVE

QOUTE: "IM NOT RUNNING AWAY…EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO…"

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: SARAI HAS MEDIUM, LONG, SANDY BROWN THICK HAIR. HER FRIENDS CALL IT A MANE. SHE HAS HIGH CHEEK BONES AND AN ATHLECTIC BUILD. HER EYES ARE A LARGE DEEP DARK GREY COLOR AND HER EYEBROWS ARE A BIT BUSHY. SHE HAS FULL LIPS AND A SMALL NOSE STUBBY NOSE "LIKE A KITTY!"

ICHIRO

RACE: HUMAN, JAPANESE

GENDER: MALE

AGE: 14 YEARS OLD (GEMINI)

HEIGHT: 5'5"

WEIGHT: 45.5KG

STATUS: MONK IN TRAINING, SON OF MIROKU AND SANGO

PERSONALITY: SCHOLARLY, COMMUNICATIVE, SOCIABLE, IDECISIVE, PLAYFUL AND A TRICKSTER

QOUTE: "I'VE SEEN BIGGER"

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: ICHIRO HAS…HOW CAN I DESCRIBE IT…FLAT, YET SPIKED OUT LIGHT BROWN HAIR. HE RESEMBLES HIS FATHER MIROKU A LOT WEARING A ROUND EARING ON EACH EAR, AND WEILDING HIS OWN STAFF. HE HAS A WIDE MOUTH FOR WIDE DEVILISH SMILES, HE IS A BIT SHORT NOW, BUT HE'LL GET TALLER THAN HIS FATHER. HE HAS POINTY FEATURES LIKE HIS NOSE AND CHIN. HE HAS THE SAME COLORED EYES AS MIROKU.

RIKO (THE ELDEST TWIN)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

AGE: 16 YEARS OLD (ARIES)

HEIGHT: 5'5"

WEIGHT: 50KG

STATUS: DEMON SLAYER, DAUGHTER OF MIROKU AND SANGO

PERSONALITY: INTELLIGENT, POPULAR, IRRITABLE, AGGRESSIVE, WARRIOR AND IMPATIENT

QOUTE: "HAVE IT YOUR WAY."

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: LOOKS A LOT LIKE SANGO. SHE HAS LONG DARK BROWN HAIR AND WEARS IT IN A PONYTAIL WITH A RIBBON. SHE HAS BROWN WIDE SET EYEYS WITH NICELY PLUCKED EYEBROWS. SHE HAS AN ATHLETIC BUILD AND A BROAD FOREHEAD, WHICH SHE COVERS WITH HER BANGS. SHE WEARS SMALL HOOP EARINGS.

RIKA (THE YOUNGEST TWIN)

RACE: HUMAN

GENDER: FEMALE

AGE: 16 YEARS OLD (ARIES)

HEIGHT: 5'5"

WEIGHT: 50KG

STATUS: DEMON SLAYER, DAUGHTER OF MIROKU AND SANGO

PERSONALITY: INTELLIGENT BUT DITZY, MORE POPULAR THAN HER SISTER, AMBITIOUS, POWERFUL AND WILLFUL

QOUTE: "IM NOT DITZY…"

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: LOOKS A LOT LIKE SANGO. SHE HAS LOND DARK BROWN HAIR, WHICH IS BRAIDED INTO ONE BRAID WITH A BOW TYING AT THE BOTTOM. SHE HAS BROWN EYES LIKE HER SISTER, AN ATHLETIC BUILD AND A BROAD FOREHEAD, WHICH SHE ALSO COVERS WITH BANGS. SHE WEARS SMALL HOOP EARINGS.


	2. Chapter 2

*SEASON: AUTUMN*

A flock of pigeons flew over the heads of high school students, as they walk home from school. The colored leaves danced with the breeze, and the sun shone shyly behind the clouds in the sky.

"Sarai," a girl called with short black hair. "Yes…?" Sarai spoke. The two girls along with other high school students walked along the sidewalk towards the bus stop. "Are you going to do anything special this weekend?" Her friend asked. Sarai placed her hand to her chin and thought for a moment "…No, I don't. Why, is there something you want to do?" Sarai asked. The two girls sat on the bench. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the new Ramen shop with some of the guys and me," she asked. "Ayaka, when you say 'some of the guys,' do you mean Takao, Shou, and Nao?" Sarai asked. Ayaka nods "Yes, and Chie, Izumi, and Kimi." Ayaka narrowed her eyes and smiled devilishly, "I even invited Kenji to come as well." Sarai twitched by the sound of his name. "I know you like him, so I invited him along!" The bus arrived and opened its doors. The girls walked in the bus and held onto the hanging handles on the ceiling of the bus. "Well…?" Ayaka asked bent over, looking into Sarai's eyes. "…Fine, I'll go. I just hope I don't embarrass myself in front of Kenji," Sarai sulked, dropping her head. Ayaka patted Sarai's back, "don't worry about a thing Sarai, you'll be fine!"

"Bye Ayaka! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sarai waved. Ayaka turns around and yells, "don't forget, 4:30pm! Look adorable!"

"My name is Sarai Knight. I am a 10th grade transfer student from North America. I live with a host family, their names are Miwa (the wife), Isao (the husband), and Sadao (their son), he is six years old. I am half African American and half Brazilian, so I get a lot of unwanted attention since the main ethnic population here is Asians. But, I don't care, because the food here is great! *slurps miso soup*"

"Sarai…"

"Hm…?"

"Would you mind washing the dishes? I'm I bit tired today."

"Sure, I'll wash the dishes for you, Miwa." Sarai said sitting at the table.

"Thank you, I'm going to turn in early today."

Miwa walked out of the kitchen. Sarai is in the dining room finishing her third serving, Isao and Sadao is in the living room watching TV. After Sarai finished her meal, she washed the dishes as Miwa asked and headed upstairs to her room.

Sarai dropped face-in onto her bed motionless. "Sarai-chan, are you going to bed now?" Sadao asked by the door. Sarai nodded while her face was still in the bed. "Did you brush your teeth yet?" He asked. "…No," Sarai mumbled into the bed. "Sarai-chan, you have to brush your teeth before you get cavities." Sarai fumbled out of her bed "fine, fine, fine!" She swiftly walked out of her room past Sadao and grumbled "… dental police." Sadao heard Sarai and yelled out across the hallway "At least I don't have cavities!"

Sarai went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and thought "host brothers are annoying!" As soon as Sarai finished brushing her teeth, she walked up to Sadao and flashed him her teeth, "How's this?" Sarai asked holding her smile. Sadao looked up at Sarai unimpressed and said, "You make the sun jealous," then walked away. Sarai furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fist and thought, "What the hell did he just say!"

SATURDAY MORNING

Sarai is in the bathroom straightening her hair. "Getting ready to leave Sarai?" Isao asked poking his head into the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm meeting my friends at 4:30 today," Sarai replied. "Be sure to be home by 7:30," he said. "Yes, I will," Sarai, said putting away the straightening iron. Before leaving the house, Sarai said her goodbyes, grabbed her sling backpack, and raced out the door.

A blush ran across Sarai's face when she thought about seeing Kenji at the ramen shop. While fantasizing about Kenji, one of Sarai's key chains fell off her sling backpack into a narrow alley. It rattled down the alley's concrete floor, "shoot!" Sarai exclaimed. She cautiously ran into the alley, avoiding boxes and broken glass bottles. "Shoot! That was Kristie's key chain from back home!" She desperately looked around for her friend's keychain when she heard it rattle from the wind. "Oh, there it is!" Sarai picked up the keychain by the garbage can, and placed it back on her backpack. "…There! Now I—"A black hole suddenly zipped open and swallowed Sarai. The portal pulsated and a slinky looking monster stepped out of the portal.

THE FEUDAL ERA?

*Thump*

A girl planted her windmill shuriken into ground. "Ichiro, that's enough for today, you, did well," she said handing the boy a small towel. She has bangs, and wears her hair in a high ponytail. "Thank you sister," Ichiro replied, and then wipes the sweat off his face. "Yes…" another girl placed her hand on his shoulder, "you did very well little brother, I'm impressed!" she smiled brightly. The girl looked identical to the other girl, but she wears her hair in a single braid, with a ribbon tied at the bottom. "Thank you, I feel a lot stronger when I train with the both of you," Ichiro said. "Anytime!" his sisters replied in unison.

"RAAWR!" A loud bellow sound roared behind them. "Kirara!" The twin with the ponytail exclaimed. The large two-tailed feline landed on the ground with a thud. "That means Kohaku must be home, let's go." The twins gathered their weapons then hopped on the two-tailed cat, "C'mon Ichiro, it's time to go," one of the twins urged. Ichiro picked up his staff that leaned against a large rock. "Riko, Rika, I'll catch up with the both of you later. You two go on ahead," Ichiro said. "Ok, have it your way, just be back before lunch time. Let's go Kirara!" "RAWR!" And the sisters took off.

"Now then…" Ichiro dug his hand into his kimono and pulled out a wagashi (a sweet) wrapped in a leaf. "It's hard to come across these kinds of sweets. Only the upper class is able to get their hands on these." Ichiro looked up into the sky and reminisced to himself.

*Flash back (1 day ago)*

"Hey kid, get out of the way, I have to deliver these sweets to the lord in the north."

"If you would please spare me one wagashi, kind sir," Ichiro pleaded.

"Now why would I do that?" The man asked riding his wagon of goods.

Ichiro ran in the same pace as the horses "I would like to make an exchange…" Ichiro dug in his kimono and pulled out a small carving of a Buddha "…for this!" He held it up to the man's face.

"HUH? Why would I need that for?"

"This laughing Buddha will bring you good luck and happiness."

The man pulled over his horses. "Good luck you say?"

Ichiro smirked. "Yes, but not just any luck, This Buddha will give you luck with women, money, and true happiness!"

"Really…?"

Ichiro nodded his head.

"Hah, I'm not going to fall for that trick kid!"

"Honestly sir, I am telling you the truth!"

"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"

Just in time, as if on cue two girls ran up to Ichiro. "Oh Ichiro, were have you been?" A girl with short hair asked. "Yeah, you promised to meet me by the pond, the other day" the other said tugging on his kimono.

The man watched intently.

Ichiro noticed five hundred yen beneath the wheels of the man's wagon of goods. "Oh…" Ichiro bended over and picked up the money off the ground. "Well aren't I lucky? I found five hundred yen under your wagon sir." Ichiro glinted at the man expectantly.

"Hmm…okay then boy, I'll take it in exchange of one wagashi."

"Why thank you kind sir!" Ichiro smiled widely.

Ichiro took the wagashi and handed the man the Buddha.

The man took off into the hills and Ichiro chuckled darkly with an evil glint in his eye. Ichiro offered his arms to the girls "…shall we ladies?"

The girls giggled and grabbed his arm.

*End of flashback*

"Sigh...what luck for the girls to come running by my side and for me to find five hundred yen under his wagon. I'm also astonished that my sisters haven't smelled it out." Ichiro placed the wagashi back into his kimono.

"Now, to meet up with Mikoto by the waterfalls, I think she will enjoy this wagashi I got for her." A ripping sound came behind of Ichiro, and swallowed him in. "AAH!"

A slender demon with long, gray, spiky hair stepped out of the same portal Ichiro was swallowed into. It looked behind itself into the portal "…was that a human flying by?" The portal zipped closed. "Oh, well." Then the demon took off.

Several minutes has past. Ayaka looks at her watch; it was 5:45pm. "Where is she…?" She thought. "Didn't you say Sarai was coming?" Takao asked across the table. "Yeah, it's been awhile. Maybe we should call her," Chie said sitting between Kimi and Takao. Ayaka takes out her cell phone and calls Sarai. "Did she pick up?" Kimi asked. Ayaka shakes her head "No, for some reason I can't get through…" Ayaka calls again, but it was no use. "Do you think something happened?" Izumi asked sitting next to her. Ayaka sat silent for a moment, "Maybe something came up and she didn't have time to call us," Shou said slurping his ramen. "Yeah, she is… tardy when it comes to calling us back sometimes," Takao said. "Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow to see what was up." Ayaka said. Ayaka looks over at the two empty seats and thought, "Kenji wasn't able to make it hear either… gasp!" Ayaka placed her hand to her lips "that sneaky devil!" "What's so amusing?" Takao asked. "Oh nothing, nothing, let's eat!"

"Mmm…" Ichiro's hands were groping something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. "What… smells nice?" He thought to himself. He got up to his knees and realized he was on a girl—groping her breasts! Ichiro freaked out, jumped back in defense mode and yelled, "I didn't mean it!" But the girl remained unconscious on the grass. Sunlight trickled through the leaves onto her face. Ichiro quickly crawled up to the girl and gazed at her face. "She's kind of cute…she doesn't look like she's from around here." Ichiro looked at the clothes she was wearing, "I never seen this kind of attire before, and her skin is darker than mine. She must come from another part of the continent."

"Mmmhmm…" Sarai groaned. "She's waking up" Sarai got up to her knees and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at Ichiro and stared for a long awkward moment. Ichiro lift up his right hand and waved, "Hello there!" Sarai screamed and pushed him down the steep hill. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ichiro screamed rolling down the hill. Sarai realized that he was just a kid and yelled, "I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" "AAAAAAAAHH!" Ichiro screamed still rolling down the hill.

"Sorry about that," Sarai apologized. "My name is Sarai Knight". Ichiro rubbed his forehead, "No, I probably deserved it heh, heh. My name is Ichiro, son of Miroku and Sango." Sarai looked around her surroundings, "Where am I?" Ichiro looked up at Sarai, "I could say the same thing too. I don't recognize these parts at all." Sarai put her hand to her forehead, "I don't remember what happened to me…everything is a blur." Ichiro stood up to his feet holding his staff in his hand. Sarai looked up at him confused, "Now that I have a good look at him, why does that boy dress like a monk?" Ichiro and Sarai listened to the birds chirp, "Its morning…we must have been out for a long time," Ichiro stated. "M-morning?" Sarai gasped. Ichiro turned to Sarai and nodded, "Yes." Everything came back to Sarai's memory. "Oh no, I remember now!" Ichiro's eyes widened with curiosity. "I was supposed to meet up with my friends, but I got sidetracked because I dropped my key chain in the alley…" Sarai began to slow down, "…and…I blacked out." Sarai stared down at the grass uncertain of what happened to her. "That's right!" Ichiro exclaimed smacking his fist onto the palm of his hand. Sarai jerked her head up to look at Ichiro. "A black hole appeared behind me and swallowed me inside! When I was falling I saw a demon pass me by and I blacked out." Sarai's eyes widened "A demon?" Sarai thought. Sarai sat in the fetal position holding tight to her legs hiding her face. Ichiro walked towards Sarai, "Sarai, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Sarai's body trembled. She lifted up her head, eyes full of tears, "I want to go home!"

*Sounds of shuffling through tall grass*

Ichiro peeked over his shoulders. "If we keep walking we are bound to find a village here," he said with an attempt of reassurance. Sarai whipped the tears from her eyes, ducking from the vines in the trees. Ichiro looked forward again and sighed. "Man, I hate seeing women cry." Ichiro thought to himself for a moment. "Maybe I can try consoling her, like father does." Ichiro began to imagine himself holding Sarai in his arms. He smiled to himself, "hee, hee!" "EEEK!" Sarai squealed grabbing onto Ichiro's arms. Ichiro smirked to himself, "What seems to be the problem Sarai?" Sarai looked behind her shoulders, "There was something on my shoulder!" Ichiro turned around, and there it was in all its eight-legged glory. "Ah! It's a naga kogane-gumo!" The spider slid down its web to the ground. "Ah, oh my God!" Sarai screamed. Ichiro stood in front of Sarai, "Stay behind me Sarai!" "Ichiro, no let's go!" Sarai urged frantically tugging on the sleeve of his kimono. The spider spewed its web at the both of them, but Ichiro used his staff as a barrier. Ichiro ripped the web away from his surroundings and leaped into the air. The spider spewed multiple webs at him, but Ichiro was able to slice through everyone in midair. He landed on the spider and stabbed it with the end of his staff in its long abdomen. The spider's leg twitched then disintegrated away into the ground. Sarai's legs were trembling, "I-I never seen a spider that huge in my entire life! And you were amazing, Ichiro!" Sarai exclaimed in astonishment. Ichiro turned around, "That is because this spider is a demon, and thank you! Girls at my village complement me all the time! Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed egotistically walking past Sarai. "Why is he laughing? I almost wet my pants!" Sarai thought to herself. "Let's go Sarai, we might run into other spider demons if we keep hanging around!" "Huh?" Sarai gasped running close to Ichiro.

Hours past, demons appeared and Ichiro slew them. The two were battered up; their clothes were torn and they both have scratches all over. They staggered through the forest unwilling to stop in fear that they would be attacked again. Sarai ran up to Ichiro and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Ichiro, look!" She pointed to the smoke in the air. "A village!" Ichiro exclaimed.

WHAT NOW?

*sounds of chatter and bustling*

"We're going to have to find a place to stay," Ichiro said taking the lead. Sarai looked at Ichiro and thought to herself, "He's so independent…unlike me. I'm so envious." "Look at that girl, isn't she strange," a man said. "Huh?" Sarai exclaimed lifting an eyebrow. "She's not from around here… you think she's a demon?" another said. "Ack, I look like a demon?" Sarai began to feel nervous. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone is wearing kimonos. "Sarai, over here we'll spend the night at this inn for tonight." "Do you have any money on you, Ichiro?" "No, I'm broke." Sarai fell to the ground. "Well I have some money." Sarai took out her wallet and took out some cash. "What's that?" Ichiro asked, pointing to the dollars in Sarai's hands. "This is money!" "Well that's not going to give us a place to stay," Ichiro said. "What do you mean?" "We use these kinds of money," Ichiro took out one of his coins and showed it to Sarai. It was a golden coin with a square cut open in the middle. "I've seen these before," Sarai said examining the coin. Ichiro took the coin back from Sarai and put it away in his sack of coins. "The thing is I don't have enough money for the both of us to stay at the inn." "Oh," Sarai sulked. However, Ichiro had a smile upon his face. Sarai lifted up an eyebrow "Hm?" Ichiro walked up to the owner of the Inn.

"Sir, I came to this village because I sensed a demonic aura in this Inn."

"Really young monk, are you sure?"

"Yes sir. If you would let me purify your Inn, I am sure that I can draw out the demon."

"Oh dear, please do what you can to get rid of the demon. My Inn has a good reputation here."

"Yes, with honor, sir."

Ichiro walked inside the Inn and the old man followed behind him. "…I'm I supposed to wait here?" Sarai thought. Sarai placed down her sling backpack and sat down in front of the Inn. "Hello there" a boy said with acne all over his face. "Um…hello...?"


End file.
